


elevator doors

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [18]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jaebeom's project is over. It's Saturday, and Jackson is nowhere to be seen.He's actually just by the elevator doors.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Put Your Glasses On [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	elevator doors

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i don't remember when i last posted but i feel like it's been a bit, so here's the next part, to be honest, i just really wish jinyoung's exam was over already but i wanted an update on markson

“Mark! Hey, Mark, wait up!”

Jaebeom side-eyes the studio door that Jackson just disappeared through, chasing after Mark. A tiny smile creeps across his lips but he shakes it off, focusing on his clean-up. 

Youngjae has the brightest smile on his face and his glee is infectious; Jaebeom feels the studio stuffed with the sort of impatience he used to feel while writing the last final paper of a semester. He can’t blame his best friend. At this time tomorrow, Youngjae would be on a train back home. 

Jaebeom sort of envied him for it, but there wasn’t resentment. He couldn’t remember the last time Youngjae saw his family. 

They were done. They were finally done with the project—and it turned out beautifully. Truthfully, Jaebeom doesn’t think it’s the best they’ve done ever, but it’s the best they’ve done on _this_ , and that’s great. It’s definitely high up on his list, though. It’s going to coast through regulations and checking seamlessly tomorrow. That’s not his problem.

No, what Jaebeom is worried about is Jackson. Not particularly because he has to work with the guy from the next week on (though he is anxious about that). He remembers what Jinyoung told him about Jackson being reckless and getting hurt, and Jaebeom has vowed not to meddle, but he doesn’t seem to need to. Not with the way Jackson’s already gone running off after Mark.

“It’s been really great working with you guys,” Joshua says, shaking Youngjae’s hand. 

“You’re awesome,” Vernon tells Jaebeom, giving him a fist-bump. “More people should know about you guys. I’m telling everyone I know.”

Jaebeom scratches his neck awkwardly while Youngjae cheerfully bids them adieu. He can see Youngjae’s foot tapping rapidly on the floor, just waiting for the door to close after them. 

“Fuck,” he bursts out, turning immediately to seize his bag. “Beommie, I’m going home!” Jaebeom has barely time to plant his feet firmly before Youngjae launches himself at him in a fierce hug that Jaebeom gladly returns. 

“Have fun, relax, don’t do any work,” Jaebeom utters like a mantra. Youngjae pulls away after a pause, and there’s a little fear in his eyes. 

“I’ll be okay, right?” He asks quietly. “They’ll still…they won’t be mad, will they?”

Jaebeom shakes his head, rubbing Youngjae’s nape. “They’re your family. They love you.” Youngjae takes a deep breath and nods. Jaebeom pinches the back of his neck. “Alright then, go, get out of my sight. Go pack or whatever. I’m busy.”

A genuine smile breaks out on his face and he relaxes. “Okay, fine, I’m going. You don’t work yourself too hard.” And with a final wave, he’s out the door as well.

Jaebeom huffs, grinning to himself, but that soon fades when he remembers that Jackson was in the building. Did he have any intention of coming back to the studio, or did he already leave with Mark?

“It’s _Saturday_ ,” he whines, plopping down in his seat. He wanted to go back to his apartment. He left Jinyoung there with food and water that had to be finished before his return, but he knows the younger man would be worrying over everything.

_Where is Jackson?_

-

“Hey Mark, wait up!”

Mark screeches to a halt in front of the elevator when he hears Jackson’s voice. He’ll never admit he’s been trying to run away rather than deal with the nerves that comes when he’s around Jackson. 

He must be a fool to think he can escape them.

“Uh, hey Jackson,” he says slowly.

Jackson pauses. “Oh, are you in a rush to get somewhere?”

He could say yes, this is Jackson graciously giving him an out, but before his brain could formulate an excuse to leave, he hears himself saying, “No, no, it’s okay.”

The other man lights up and Mark’s heart twinges. “Cool, so, um, I just wanted to say that you’re a really good artist, I mean I haven’t heard you much, but just the way you worked with those other two was really cool.” He’s rambling a little, and Mark can’t help but smile. “And, like, I don’t know if you’re staying in Seoul any more, or if you’re leaving, but—”

“I’m not leaving,” he interjects. “At least not for a while.”

“Oh.” He can nearly see the gears turning in Jackson’s head. “Um, I don’t know if you’d be up for working with JB again—”

“I actually would,” he says, surprised. He’s known he wouldn’t mind it, but he didn’t expect to get a chance so soon?

“—That’s great. Um, JB and I are going to be working together from next week, and I was kind of wondering if you’d want to work…with us?”

Mark is speechless for a moment. It takes him aback, that this man he hardly knows is actually asking him to work with them on their music. Mark fully expected Jackson to maybe ask for his number, or ask him out, but this is definitely not that. 

It makes him embarrassed, thinking that he must have misread Jackson’s interest. He’s certainly attracted to the man, but it seems like Jackson just genuinely appreciated his skills. 

But Jackson doesn’t need to know that. Besides, this only gives Mark more opportunity to spend time with him and see if he can change that. 

“Yeah,” he says, nearly breathless with it. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Jackson’s smile is blinding. “Cool. Could I maybe get your number then?”

This. This is what Mark expected, but it still pulls the rug out from beneath his feet. He fumbles for a moment, trying to think of his own damn phone number, and holds a palm out for Jackson’s phone. The man hands it to him with no hesitation at all. Mark swipes it open, finds his contacts and types in the digits. He briefly wonders if he should save his contact under some quirky name to make a better impression, but in the end the worry that he’d be seen as weird stops him. He saves it as ‘Mark from Studio’ instead and then gives it back to Jackson, who huffs out a tiny laugh at it. 

Before either of them can say anything, Vernon and Joshua round the corner. 

“Look who it is!” Vernon crows. “I thought you’d be home by now, with how fast you bolted outta there.” He nods at Jackson in greeting. “Hey man. Giving Mark hyung a hard time?”

Jackson opens his mouth to protest, but Joshua interjects, telling Vernon sharply to be polite. He leans past them and pushes the elevator button. “I don’t know about y’all, but I am _literally dying_.” He slings his bag over his shoulder. “Oh, Jackson, I think JB’s looking for you?”

Jackson curses under his breath.

There’s silence, surprising with Jackson there, until the doors open. 

“You not coming, hyung?” Vernon asks. Neither Mark nor Jackson miss the nudge Joshua gives him. 

“Um, I—I’ll catch you guys later.” Joshua salutes him, but Mark can see the smirk tugging at his mouth.

It’s only when the doors close and the floor number drops that the silence is broken. “You don’t have to specify how I know you,” Jackson says, teasing. He waves his phone. “You’re not that easily forgettable.”

The blood rushes to Mark’s head and he knows he’s red in the face. “Oh, I—I see.” He presses his lips together nervously before gesturing vaguely to the elevator. “I, uh, I have to go…?”

“Right.” Jackson does the courtesy of pushing the button for him. “I’ll text you later, then. We can meet up to talk music.” Mark doesn’t trust himself to say anything else, so he just nods. 

Is he thinking too far into his imagination, or is Jackson flustered, too?

Jackson shoves his hands into his pockets while Mark’s eyes are darting back to the floor number displayed to the side of the doors. Just before it reaches their floor, Jackson speaks. “Hey, so—” He jabs a thumb in the direction of the studio. “I should get back before JB kills me. See you later.” 

When the doors open, Mark is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm telling you jinyoung is going to be fuckn done with his exam within the next two parts i swear  
> also idk why i wrote mark as so shy whatever  
> also hey HEY do yall want to follow our page @copingwithcollege on instagram? it's a fun little thing about me and my friends and the stupid shit we say i kinda think its funny so hey maybe check it out


End file.
